Daddy's Little Girl
by sparki111
Summary: We know the story of Ennis Del Mar. But what about the ones he left behind?


**Hoy guys! This is my first BBM fanfic, because I needed a break from Batman. I love Ennis, so I thought I'd put this one out there. Please R&R! Song is 'Daddy's Little Girl' by Frankie.J**

_He drops his suitcase by the door_

_She knows her daddy won't be back anymore_

_She drags her feet across the floor_

_Trying to hold back time _

_To keep him holding on_

Bursting through the open doorway, I raced out after my daddy. I took the steps two at a time. He must have heard me, but he didn't stop. He just kept on walking, suitcase in hand, head bowed.

Flinging my small arms around my daddy's neck, I held onto him as though my life depended on it.

And maybe it did.

"Junior..." he mumbled into my hair. I looked up at him. Sadness tainted his handsome face, pain shadowed his once sparkling eyes. I didn't want to see his sadness. I didn't want to cry. I had to be brave. I shut my eyes and hugged him tighter.

"No!" I cried. "Don't go, Daddy! I won't let you go!" I sucked in deep breaths, fighting the tears I could feel welling in my blurry eyes. I had to be brave.

Daddy dropped his suitcase on the ground. It landed with a soft but firm thud on the hard ground. Gently, he tried to remove my arms, but I wouldn't budge. He gazed down at me.

"Alma, I have to go," he whispered. His voice was strange, empty of emotion. No sadness, no tears. Just weary emptiness. It was as though he just wanted to disappear, to get away from everyone. Away from our house, from Mama and Jenny. From me.

Shaking my head violently, I grasped his shirt in my clammy hands. "No!" I cried again. My voice sounded high and childish, even to myself. My cheeks flushed. I wanted to sound brave, commanding. "No, you have to stay!" But Daddy only shook his head.

"I can't stay, baby," he told me in that same expressionless voice.

"You can!"

"I can't."

"Why not?" I pleaded. My tears, much to my dismay, now fell freely. They rolled down my cheeks and fell to the ground. "Why d'you have to go?" My daddy sighed wearily. He looked so tired.

"Because..." he began, but trailed off. Looking over my head, he gazed at the house behind us. I knew Mama must be there. Vaguely, I was aware of Jenny's quiet sobs. My daddy sighed, his warm breath tickling my ear. "Because I have to go."

He gently but firmly pulled away from my embrace. I stepped away from his, chastened. As he picked up his suitcase, I dried my eyes with my worn sleeve.

"Why?" I cried, following him as he made his trudged towards the old pickup that always sat outside our house. I heard Mama calling my name, but I ignored her. When Daddy didn't answer, a fresh wave of hot, angry tears began to creep from my eyes.

"Tell me!" I pleaded. "I ain't a child no more!" Daddy gave me a long look, and for a moment, I thought her was going to tell me. But then he shook his head sadly, and opened the truck's door. Dumping his suitcase on the passenger seat, he turned back to me.

"Look after your mother," he told me quietly. I didn't respond. Instead, I focused on the toes of my boots. Anything to stop my tears.

I heard Daddy sigh. He sounded so sad, that I almost looked up. Almost.

I heard the door shut. It sounded final, as though expressing the goodbye my daddy could not seem to put into words. Still, my tears fell. They dripped from my nose and onto my boots.

"I love you." His voice was so quiet – it barely brushed a whisper – but I heard him. Slowly, I raised my head.

The engine started. Daddy shot me one last look. Once again, I heard Mama call me back to the house, and once again, I ignored her. I didn't take my eyes from the truck. Even as it grew smaller and smaller, still I gazed after it. Only when the humming of the ancient engine faded and the truck was swallowed by the dust, did I lower my eyes.

But I didn't move. I stood, rooted to the spot. I counted the tears as they dripped to the ground.

Daddy was gone, and nothing I could do was going to bring him back.

_Father listen_

_Tell him he's got a home_

_And he don't have to go_

_Father save him_

_I would do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room_

_Try hard at school_

_I'll be good_

_I promise you_

_Father, Father_

_I pray to you_


End file.
